role_play_gridfandomcom-20200216-history
BlemmyesMask
BlemmyesMask (ブレムミュアエマスク Bremmuemasuku) is a Nocturne with a Blemmyes motif, a deserter of the Brotherhood of Nocturnes and an RP character conceptualized and used by Gallibon the Destroyer. Personality BlemmyesMask is a bigoted, spiteful and cowardly Nocturne who hates Nocturnes and wants them gone...despite being a Nocturne himself. This is because he sees himself as above Nocturnes and makes himself a sole exception, as he views Nocturnes as unwelcome to humankind. He is also very manipulative, convincing many (albeit usually cowardly) people to assist him to do whatever. History Backstory BlemmyesMask used to be part of the Brotherhood of Nocturnes and claimed to be one of CobraMask's most loyal servants. Then later on for currently unknown reasons he deserted them and went on to join a gang of hunters, where he would hunt down several Sasquatches and kill them in very graphic, gory and brutal ways, preferring to torture them in slow and painful ways, usually by having his guards beat them down to death. Debut and Death: Save WoodsMask BlemmyesMask first appeared at the hunters's camp where he came out to inspect what WoodsMask even was. He observed him and then realized he was a Nocturne, to which he thought was even worse than a Sasquatch. He then ordered the hunters to throw him with the other captured Sasquatches anyways, so that he could kill them later tonight and also liked the idea of cutting off his feet. Later on, when OxMask and HorseMask were attacking he ordered more hunters to deal with it. Soon the time came for the executions of the Sasquatches and BlemmyesMask suggested that they start with WoodsMask first. BlemmyesMask then rallied up a firing squad and prepared to have them open fire, only then for KitsuneMask to throw a kunai at his right arm, distracting him and then PegasusMask and DracoMask came in to bust WoodsMask and the Sasquatches free. BlemmyesMask and "Crazy" William Reagar made a run for it, before then making it up to the hill where PegasusMask and the gang were. Once there, BlemmyesMask and PegasusMask duked it out for a while, trading blows, before then....the Brotherhood arrived. PegasusMask kicked BlemmyesMask in the face, to which NagaMask and XecotcovachMask grabbed him and presented him to CobraMask. BlemmyesMask tried to reason with his former master, but CobraMask didn't want to hear it. CobraMask then ordered OxMask and HorseMask to kill him for his act of deserting the Brotherhood, to which he was then killed via by impalement, the same kind of punishment he once gave to Sasquatches. BlemmyesMask's mask was then sent to ScorpionMask. Abilities * Crowd Manipulation: '''BlemmyesMask showed to be very good at moving crowds of people, seems he had the charisma to hammer his ideals and goals through the hearts of those who followed him. Weaknesses * '''Light Energy: While not shown, it can be assumed he too was weak to light energy like normal Nocturnes. Trivia * While not the first Nocturne to defect, he is the confirmed deserter. * BlemmyesMask is the first Nocturne that ScorpionMask didn't kill, but his mask was taken by. Category:Role-Play Characters Category:Male Category:Nocturne Category:Nocturnes with Monster motifs Category:Deceased Category:One-Shot Characters Category:Original Characters Category:Average Intelligence Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Kaijin Category:Characters (Gallibon the Destroyer)